Humana y Caza Demonios
by Alessa Summer 4
Summary: Despues de un largo tiempo... Patty decide vivir con su madre, lejos del caza demonios, sin saber ni uno del otro. Pero el destino se encargara de juntar sus caminos nuevamente.. Dante se encontrara con una Lowel convertida en toda una mujer y Patty se encontrara con un Dante mas maduro. Tal vez en esta aventura puedan darse cuenta que hay un amor escondido entre ellos


Capitulo 1 Nuevo trabajo, nueva misión

Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Devil May Cry, que sera una continuación del anime de doce capítulos, si! una loca idea que se me ocurrió, ya que sera un DantexPatty... Pero bah en un fic todo puede pasaar

Devil May Cry es propiedad de CAPCOM

Capitulo 1 Nuevo trabajo, nueva misión

* * *

Habían pasado seis años desde la derrota de Abigail, una poderosa criatura que salio del inframundo solo para crear caos, abriendo las puertas a demonios dispuestos a destruir todo a su paso.

Afortunadamente su mandato no duro mucho, gracias a Dante que logro aniquilarlo y regresarlo nuevamente al infierno.

Después de eso, todo volvió a la normalidad... Las personas habían decidido olvidar lo ocurrido y continuar con sus vidas, Trish se marcho para seguir trabajando por su cuenta, Lady de vez en cuando iba al establecimiento soló para cobrar las deudas que tenia con el peliblanco, Morrison seguía como administrador de las misiones... y finalmente Patty que se había mudado a Osaka para vivir tranquilamente con su madre.

De alguna manera las cosas ya no eran iguales, desde que ella se había marchado

.

.

.

El día era como cualquier otro, el Devil May Cry se encontraba sucio como de costumbre, la rockola tocaba una suave melodía, que era escuchada por un hombre acostado en el gran sillón color rojo, despreocupadamente sin hacer caso alguno al oír que alguien entraba por la puerta

- ¿Aun sigues dormido? - Preguntaba una voz gruesa con cierto tono molesto, el peliblanco ni siquiera dijo nada y mucho menos abrió los ojos para mirarlo. - Como sea, tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti - Morrison arrojo unos papeles encima de Dante causando por fin la atención de este

- ¿Porque no le dices a Lady?, yo me encargue de la anterior - Dijo indiferente

- ¿Sabes? Están ofreciendo muy buen dinero por esto - Decía el hombre convenciéndolo

- Dacelo a Lady

Morrison lanzo un suspiro largo, ese Dante nunca cambiaría - No tienes remedio - Finalizo el castaño, para después dirigirse hacia la salida

El joven caza demonios abrió los ojos y se incorporo para levantarse, tomar su gran gabardina y dirigirse hacia la puerta. Caminaba con pasos quietos y las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, entrando al servicio de comida "Freddy" y sentarse en la mesa que daba justo al lado de la ventana. Una chica con uniforme a rayas y color rosa, se acerco para tomar su orden

- ¡Hola Dante!, te traigo lo mismo ¿verdad? - Preguntaba la chica animadamente, a lo cual el peliblanco solo afirmo con la cabeza

Pasaron al rededor de veinte minutos y la orden de Dante fue servida, una enorme pizza de mezcla especial, jamón, patatas y ajo, él tomo un pedazo y lo comió para después terminar con ella y pasar a un helado de fresa.

.

.

.

Su mirada se encontraba fija en la ventana de su habitación. Tantos recuerdo venian a su mente, habian pasado seis años desde que se fue a vivir con su madre, en todo ese tiempo ya no había vuelto a ver a Dante, nunca dejo de pensar en el chico de cabellos blancos, aveces deseaba ir hacia el establecimiento y verlo nuevamente, pero no quería abandonarla, después de tanto tiempo de haberla perdido no quería separarse de ella... solo se tenían una a la otra

Después de marcharse del Devil May Cry, se dedico a los estudios en clases privadas. Sin duda su vida había cambiado y hasta el momento no se había topado con algún demonio o cosa que quisiera hacerle daño. Su vida se había vuelto tranquila y feliz, al lado de su madre pero no negaba que siempre extraño al joven caza demonios, dspués de todo, ella solo había sido una niña que se quedaba en el Devil May Cry, para hacer la limpieza y que tal vez no entendía del todo el trabajo de Dante. Las cosas tarde o temprano tenían que cambiar y ella lo aceptaria

.

.

.

Dante caminaba de regreso a casa, saco la llave de su bolsillo y la puerta le ganó abriéndose sola, él entro tranquilamente observando el lugar

- Deberías limpiar, ¡esto huele muy mal! - Decía la mujer de ojos bicolor, que se entretenía en la mesa de billar

- ¿Veniste a convencerme? - Dijo el peliblanco

- No me hagas reír, sabes que yo puedo sola - Respondió molesta - ¡Vamos Dante, sabes que aún me debes!

- Y te voy a pagar...

- Entonces acepta este trabajo

El caza demonios miro con desgano a Lady, contestándole con tono resignado

- Bien, ¿de que se trata?

La chica lo miro con ojos victoriosos - Es un trabajo sencillo, la mujer se llama Nina, parece que todo indica que un demonio quiere llevarse su alma, por lo que se es una criatura de clase inferior

- ¿Y?

- Y... Viajaras hacia Osaka, investigarás porque quiere su alma y la protegeras... Mmm sera mejor que ella te explique personalmente. - Finalizo Lady para después marcharse del lugar

...

El peliblanco se deciso de sus ropas y se metió a la regadera. El agua caía por todo su cuerpo y su cabello se encontraba pegado a su rostro, alzo la cara para sentir las frías gotas chocar en su piel,

Cerro el grifo y salio de esta. Removió el vapor del espejo y su mirar se detuvo fijamente en el... en su reflejo.

Había cambiado estos últimos años, su cabello estaba un poco mas largo y rebelde, su cuerpo había logrado mas musculatura y sus facciones marcaban dureza.

Despegó la vista del cristal y bajo la mirada a su cuerpo, un cuerpo lleno de cicatrices que fueron hechas por cada batalla.

Pero hubo una que llamo totalmente su atención, una enorme marca en medio de su pecho que había sido producto por rebelión su espada con la que fue atravesado por Abigail, para después caer en un profundo sueño donde no creyó tener salida, pero no fue así gracias a la pequeña Lowell que nunca perdió la esperanza en él...

Automáticamente se le dibujo una sonrisa en los labios, pronunciando suavemente el nombre de Patty, casi en un susurro.

Aún recordaba claramente, cuando llegó al Devil May Cry y encontró el establecimiento totalmente limpio, definitivamente esa había sido ella, despidiéndose de esa manera

Como sea, tal vez algún día sus caminos se volverían a cruzar. El destino suele ser caprichoso y algunas veces suele sorprendernos.

* * *

Continuara...

Un capitulo muy corto, pero bueno gracias por leer :)


End file.
